Tell Her
by randomnessthoughts
Summary: She's leaving. Can he stop her? Clois. includes a trailer!


**Title:** Tell Her

**Author:** Edel

**Spoilers:** Eh, none really, just season 6 in general.

**Disclaimer:** They're not mine, and never will be…

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** Yes yes, yet another songfic by me :P the fic is set to Tell Her This by Del Amitri. I also made a small trailer to go with this fic, which you can view on YouTube: my username there is **_dellybell

* * *

_**

She's leaving.

"And there's nothing I can do," Clark murmured, sifting his hands through his hair. Chloe sighed as she lowered herself onto the couch beside him.

"Don't be so sure." Clark raised his head to look at the blonde.

"But she…she told me herself," he said. He remembered her exact words.

* * *

_Yesterday evening_

_Clark tore his gaze away from the fading sun as Lois reached the loft. A small smile flashed on his lips before he tamped it down. He didn't want to appear too eager. She had asked to meet him here after dinner._

"_Do you want to sit?" he asked, gesturing to the couch. She shook her head. He glanced at her as he made his way to the couch. She seemed… jumpy. _

"_Silence? This isn't like you, Lois," he said with a chuckle. She glared at him. A minute passed before she spoke._

"_I… I don't how to say this exactly, but…" she stopped. She walked over to the window and gripped the ledge. "I'm leaving," she whispered. The slight smile on Clark's lips vanished. He rose from the couch._

"_What?" She spun around._

"_I'm leaving," she repeated in a stronger voice. Her gazed darted from his as he moved closer. He reached out to tuck a stray piece of hair behind her ear._

"_You're leaving? Why?" he questioned, his voice hoarse._

"_I can't answer that with you…here, so…" she trailed off as she dug an envelope from her back pocket. She held it out. He glanced down at it before taking it, his hand brushing against hers. She seemed to struggle with words for a moment._

"_I…I better go. I've to finish packing," she stated as she moved towards the stairs._

"_When?" She glanced back over her shoulder._

"_Tomorrow morning," she whispered. "And there's not really anything that can stop me."

* * *

_

"She said in her letter that she needed to get away. And she told me herself that there was nothing that could stop her, so why are you giving me false hope?" Clark asked his best friend. Chloe slapped him over the head.

"Ow!" Clark yelled. "What was-"

"Y'know, you can be such a BDA at times, Clark," Chloe said with a glare. When Clark looked confused, she elaborated with a roll of her eyes. "A Big Dumb Alien of course!"

"Well, would you like to tell me how I'm being dumb this time?" Clark asked. Chloe sighed.

"Fine, but I really shouldn't, because if you can't work it out by yourself, maybe you don't deserve her." She paused. "What were her exact words last night? Did she say there's absolutely nothing that can change her mind?"

"No," Clark murmured after a moment. "She said… that there's not really anything-"

"There you go! Chloe interrupted with a grin. "Clark… she'll stay. If she knows there's something worth staying _for_."

"And what would that be?" Clark grumbled.

"You," Chloe whispered. "It's always been you." Clark glanced up at Chloe as she stood. "Tell me, how do you feel about Lois?"

"I… I think I might love her." Chloe shook her head.

"No no no, see, that's not enough. You can't go after her if you think you love her, you've got to be sure." Chloe stopped. "I shouldn't be the one to tell you this, but she's in love with you. And part of the reason she's leaving is because she got sick of waiting."

"Well, I've got to go after her," Clark said, rising from the couch.

"No," Chloe began, her hand on his arm, "you've got to be sure if you love her or not. She's not going to stay if you only _think _that you love her." She smiled softly, glancing at her watch.

"I've got to go now," she said. "She's gonna ring me before the flight, her way of apologising for not letting me drive her to the airport." There was a heavy silence before Chloe spoke again. "Her flight is leaving soon. Don't be late. And remember, you've gotta be sure. She's been hurt too many times before."

With that, she headed for the stairs, leaving Clark alone with his thoughts.

* * *

A million thoughts and images ran through Clark's head. The first _proper_ time he met Lois Lane, the first time they kissed, his high school prom, his final break-up with Lana and Lois being there for him every step of the way, her break-ups, their late nights together filled with hot chocolate and their favourite movies… and then the frenzy inside his head stopped as the memory of her smile that was just for him flashed before his eyes.

And he knew.

Suddenly, he was moving, checking his watch as he raced down the stairs. He glanced down at his clothes. They were the same clothes he slept in, he couldn't have that. In less than a minute, he was in the kitchen in clean clothes.

"Clark?" He turned to face his mother. "What-"

"I love her," he said simply. Martha smiled.

"Well, it's about time you realised it. Go," she told him, gesturing towards the door. He grinned before speeding away, leaving a trail of papers in his wake. Martha rolled her eyes as she reached for the phone. She waited for a few moments before the person on the other line picked up.

"Whatever ever you said to him, Chloe, it's worked," she said, unable to keep the grin off her face.

* * *

_Tell her not to go  
I ain't holding on no more  
Tell her something in my mind freezes up from time to time_

_Tell her not to cry  
I just got scared that's all  
Tell her I'll be by her side, all she has to do is call_

Lois raised her gaze above the crowd, hoping to see a taller figure amid the airport rush. She lowered her gaze and chastised herself. She stood outside the airport, hoping that he might… _That he might what?_ a voice in her head asked her. The busy flow of people started carrying her into the airport, and she didn't fight it.

She had a new life ahead of her, and it wasn't gonna wait for her like she waited for him.

_Tell her the chips are down  
I drank too much and shouted it aloud  
Tell her something in my heart  
Needs her more than even clowns need the laughter of the crowd _

Tell her what was wrong  
I sometimes think too much  
But say nothing at all  
And tell her from this high terrain, I am ready now to fall

Within minutes, Clark was outside Metropolis International Airport. He shoved his way past the crowds. He suddenly realised that he didn't know where Lois was going. In fact, none of them knew, she had told nobody. She would call Chloe whenever she settled down somewhere. He spied an information desk and quickly made his way over to it.

After several of the longest minutes of his life, Clark was able to charm the young airport employee behind the desk. The women clicked away at her computer for a few moments, and then she smiled.

"Yes, Lois Lane…due to fly out from Gate 20," she beamed up at him.

"Thank you," he managed to get out. He glanced around the airport looking for a map. _Of course Gate 20 is the furthest away,_ he thought as he raced through the airport, dodging empty luggage trolleys and people on golf carts. He caught the attention of a few as he ran past, but he didn't have time to notice.

And then…Gate 20 was in sight.

He ran even faster, not caring that some might question his speed. He stopped suddenly as he got to the gate.

"Lois!" he shouted, his breath coming out in pants. He pushed his way passed the queue waiting to board the plane.

"I'm sorry sir, but you can't go on there-" He glared at the air hostess.

"I need to go onto see-"

"I don't care!" she interrupted. She motioned to the security guards that had arrived. "You're upsetting the passengers sir, so I'm gonna have to ask you to-"

"Lois!" Clark yelled. Then, he heard a voice behind him.

"Smallville?" He turned around, and there she was.

_Tell her not to go  
I ain't holding on no more  
Tell her nothing if not this; all I want to do is kiss her_

"What are you doing here?" she asked with a slight chuckle. The smile dropped from her lips as he moved closer. "Clark…" she trailed off as he swooped down and captured her lips with his.

"I…" she was at a loss for words when he pulled back. He smiled.

"I love you." She laughed for a moment before his words sunk in.

"Well, it's about time you realised it!" She beamed as he bent down for another kiss.

"Wait," he said before their lips touched, "does this mean you'll stay?"

"I guess it does," she answered with a laugh as their lips joined once more.

_Tell her something in my mind  
Freezes up from time to time.

* * *

_

**The End.**


End file.
